


Mouthwash

by thisjabroni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, mexican spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjabroni/pseuds/thisjabroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly organised a charity event and needs Jimmy's help...running a kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthwash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [abbi](http://pricezellers.tumblr.com/) because she is a babe!

“This is so stupid.” Jimmy sighed folding his arms looking at the stall unimpressed.

“Jim, you said you would help. Now quit complaining and come help.” Beverly tried to push him into action but he didn’t budge.

“I thought by help you meant collect money or watch a bake sale.” Jimmy narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Not run a kissing booth.” He exhaled in disbelief. 

Beverly threw her head back in a laugh “Deal with it Romeo.” 

“Where’s Brian at exactly, why isn’t he helping?” Jimmy huffed, he hadn’t moved an inch from where he had been standing for the past ten minutes. Beverly was using her main tactic of selective hearing, setting out the booth. “He’s always busy lately, I’ve not seen him outside of work for ages.” Jimmy whined he couldn’t help himself. 

“He’s busy.” She waved the question off with her hand, trying to get Jimmy to move out of the way but he just stood sulking. She threw a chequered table cloth over each other and put the two signs up placing them neatly at the front, pulling back slightly to make sure they were aligned. “Okay we’re good to go.” Beverly turned to give Jimmy a reassuring smile but if he could sulk anymore his jaw would be to the ground. 

“I’m leaving.” He muttered.

“No, no, no.” Beverly rushed, reaching out to grab his hand pulling him over to the booth. “Sit there.” She had to push him into it, but she finally had him sitting behind a booth that said ‘Kisses 50¢’. Jimmy looked around the park that Beverly had hired out to hold her charity event. It was impressive the work she had put into it, the whole park had been transformed into a carnival with different booths and attractions. She had roped in most of the staff at the BAU to help and no one could say no to Beverly Katz not even Jimmy Price. 

“You didn’t say I had to kiss anyone.” Jimmy pulled an unimpressed face, turning his nose up at the people starting to show up. “If any of my ex’s show up I’m out of here so fast.” Jimmy muttered more to himself as Beverly rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s for a good cause. You said you would help now shut up and look pretty.” She flicked her hair behind her. “Besides, you’re kind of doing it for those who like the older guy.” She gave Jimmy a wink, who flipped her off in return.

Jimmy let out a huff of air, annoyed didn’t even begin to explain it. He saw his boss Jack running a crossbow booth, he was already laughing at some poor teenagers being lousy shouts and aiming their guns anyway but at the actual targets. He felt the scowl tattooing his face as sank further into his seat. Beverly was already handing out kisses, giving some bald guy a peck on the cheek as he laughed. Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Gross.” 

Usually on a Saturday if he wasn’t being dragged into work or being forced against his will to hand out kisses Jimmy would visit a museum or go visit a market and waste a few hours buying fresh produce before heading to his local book store. Now he was stuck watching everyone give Beverly kisses whilst giving him odd looks. 

“This is humiliating now, thank you Beverly.” He watched as she just cackled at him.

“If you didn’t look like you wanted to murder everyone.”

“I’m seriously contemplating it.” 

“Can’t I swap booths with Will, everyone wants to kiss him.” Jimmy pointed over at Will who was gleefully handing over a stuffed dog toy to a blonde girl. 

“Do they now?” Beverly smirked. “I thought your type was a little more Zeller-esque.” 

“Shut...” Jimmy rubbed his temples “…Up.” He turned to glare at Beverly but she was already laughing. 

“I’m sorry, you’re so easy sometimes Jim.” She patted his arm. 

Jimmy hadn’t noticed the guy was talking to him until he slowly looked up after the air of silence hit him. 

“What?” Jimmy asked, he couldn’t see the guy’s face he was wearing a spider-man costume. The guy shook his head and dropped 50¢ into the empty jar on Jimmy’s table and tapped his cheek twice motioning for the kiss. Jimmy looked over to Beverly who was grinning at him. He glowered at her before standing up slowly placing a chaste kiss on spider-man’s cheek. Then quickly threw himself back in his chair folding his arms. Mystery guy gave them both a small wave before walking off.

“I think Spider-Man likes you.” Beverly sang, watching the stranger walk away. Jimmy studying the coin in the empty jar making him smile slightly. 

Alana came over a little while later carrying a tray of baked goods, she handed over cakes to Jimmy and Beverly from her stall. She gave them both 50¢ for a kiss. 

“Did you bake these cakes?” He asked, although he had to wait for the reply as Beverly gave Alana another kiss free of charge. 

“Yes I baked all of them, well Abigail helped.” She brushed some hair behind her ear before pointing over to her cake stall that was crowded with people. “We’ve sold so many, maybe I should try a career change.” She smiled and Jimmy nodded finishing his cake.

“As long as I get free cakes then definitely.” 

“They weren’t free Jimmy. $2 cough it up.” She motioned with her hand as Jimmy pulled a face at her. “They weren’t that good.” Jimmy joked handing over the cash. 

“I’ve got to hand the rest of these cakes out, I’ll see you two later.” Alana smiled and left them to it. Beverly had a small queue formed in front of her booth as Jimmy looked on bored. 

His mood perked up a little when he saw Spider-Man doing rolls across the grass until he reached Jimmy’s booth, who was trying hard not to laugh at whoever this dork was. The guy dropped a dollar bill into the jar as tapped both his cheeks. 

“You’re kind of full of it.” Jimmy smiled as Spider-Man shrugged at him. Jimmy made a come hither motion with his finger drawing mystery guy closer to him, he placed a kiss on either side of the guy’s face not really understanding what the guy was getting from this. He could see Beverly watching with avid interest. Spider-Man then flung his wrist out pretending to swoop away, Jimmy shaking his head to himself.

“Look at you blushing.” Beverly cackled shoving Jimmy playfully, who brushed her off.

“I’m not blushing, it’s hot out here.” He lied trying to fan himself to emphasis his point. Before Beverly could retort Spider-Man was rolling back along the grass as Jimmy watched on bemused, the guy jumped up and dropped another dollar into the jar. 

“You know it’s one per customer.” Beverly peered over to grin at the guy she didn’t know if he was frowning it was hard to tell. “At least wait five minutes.” She laughed.

“You know she’s right.” Jimmy teased leaning back in his chair. Spider-Man sighed before speeding off again. 

“Doesn’t put up much of a fight that one.” Beverly mocked, but Jimmy couldn’t stop the frown sliding onto his face. 

“Beverly how about that kiss?” Will appeared of out nowhere dropping 50¢ into the jar. Beverly gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Not getting many offers there Jim?” Will grinned as Jimmy grimaced making Will pull back slightly. 

“Just joking Jimmy.” He said quietly, he slowly backed away waving a goodbye to Beverly.

“Jimmy, you could be nicer to Will you know, you’re worse than Brian.” 

“Where is Brian?” Jimmy sulked, he knew this would be a lot more fun if Brian was here, although he wasn’t sure how he would handle hoards of people kissing the guy he had a huge crush on. 

“He’s busy.” Beverly reiterated. “Rehearsing.” She said under her breath.

“What was that?” 

“What? Nothing.” Beverly brushed him away. Jimmy frowned he hated being on the receiving end of of Beverly’s secret plans. 

“If you’re up to something—“

“As if I would.” Beverly scoffed. “Oh hey look who it is.” 

Jimmy turned to see Spider-Man was back, well the Mexican version of him at least. He was wearing a sombrero and a giant moustache. He watched as he dropped another dollar in the jar.

“You know it’s only 50¢ right?” Jimmy said but he was already standing up and pulling the stranger over for a peck on the cheek. Spider-Man danced away through the crowd of people.

“I’m confused.” Jimmy announced as Beverly tried to stop laughing.

“The lengths that guy goes to.” She said wiping a tear away from her eye.

“Who is it?” 

“I’ve no idea, ask them.” 

Jimmy raised his brow in hindsight that would have made sense to ask who they were. Before he could question it anymore his thoughts were interrupted by loud thumping music. Their booths were not that far away from a stage that up until that point had a band playing pop punk covers all day. He watched as everyone started clapping and gathering around the stage, Beverly pulled her chair closer to Jimmy to get a better view of the stage. A group of 5 superheroes took to the stage and Jimmy sat up straight in his chair once he saw Spider-Man leaping across the stage, as Batman shoved him out of the way. 

“Beverly, what is going on?” 

She ignored him and carried on grinning. The superheroes took centre stage in their positions all posing. Jimmy just shaking his head to himself laughing. The thumping music started, Spider-Man, Batman, Cat woman, Ironman and Captain America all started their choreographed routine, dancing in-sync but no less erratically as they all jumped around the stage, the audience either laughing or cheering them on. 

“Come on, we need to get a closer view of this.” Beverly shouted already pulling Jimmy from his seat whose eyes were glued to the stage. She let go of his arm once they had a much better view of the stage, the music pounding into their ears, Jimmy found himself dancing with Beverly still watching the idiots dance away on the stage. Whoever they were they had practiced they were doing backflips and jumps from the stage and Jimmy was suitably impressed.  
Once the song finished everyone cheered and clapped the superheroes all bowed waving at everyone. 

“Thanks… for… coming out today,” Cat woman said out of breath. “Remember to donate as much as you can.” She beamed it was then that Jimmy noticed it was Freddie Lounds.  
“Come on Jim we better get back to the booths.” He heard Beverly say beside him, but Jimmy was watching Spider-Man walk back on the stage waving Jimmy to come over. Beverly pushed him forward to get him moving.

“That was….different.” Jimmy settled on, he could hear Spider-Man laughing and it sounded familiar. “Good though I’m impressed and that takes a lot.” The guy nodded at him like he knew all about trying to impress Jimmy. Spidey leaned down on the stage handing Jimmy another dollar which Jimmy took he watched as the guy laid flat on his back hanging half of his body off the stage, so he was hanging upside down as far as he could without completely falling off.

“Wait...” Jimmy scrunched up his nose. “Are you…are we….the Spiderman kiss? Really?” Jimmy rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop the nerves building inside of him this was ridiculous. He stepped forward couldn’t wipe the grin from his face, he wondered what Brian would say if he was here, he felt a pang of disloyalty trying to brush that thought aside. He knew full well Beverly was watching could hear her cackling away in the background. Jimmy hovered his hands over the guy’s mask, was he really going to do this?  


“While we’re young Jimmy.” He heard Freddie shout from the side of the stage stamping on the mood slightly. He bit his lip peeling back the mask slightly, he shut his eyes before crushing his lips against the stranger’s, he could hear other people hollering and cheering but soon turned into a blur of noise as he deepened the kiss feeling the scratch of stubble rub against his jaw and wait a minute stubble. He jumped back panting slightly a look of horror washing his face.

“Brian?”  
He pulled off the mask and threw it behind him, giving Jimmy a sly grin.

“Who else did you think it was?” Brian grabbed Jimmy’s hand and brought him closer. Tilting Jimmy’s open jaw back up with his finger. 

Brian leaned over to whisper in Jimmy’s ear “I maybe, kind of wanted to do that for a very long time.” 

“Did you have to dress as Spider-Man?” Jimmy was talking barely above a whisper. Brian let out a small laugh burrowing his head in Jimmy’s neck, he didn’t mind how sweaty Brian was after being in that dumb costume all day. 

“No, but Beverly—“

Jimmy spun round at those words. “I knew you had something planned.” He pointed over to her but she was too busy laughing. 

“Is this even for charity or just the extremes she now goes to?” Jimmy asked Brian, belief totally suspended. 

“I told her I like you…a lot.” Brian smiled, his cheeks flushing as Jimmy focused all his attention on him. “So what better than dressing up as Spider-man and nearly breaking my collarbone to get your attention, and yes the charity event is real she’s not that crazy…yet.” 

Jimmy stood on the tips of his toes to pull Brian into a kiss, he was hanging forward off the stage this time he was well aware all of his colleagues were now watching but he knew they had been taking bets on how long until they finally kissed. 

“You could have just said.” Jimmy leaned forward and brought their mouths together again in a slow lingering kiss, when he finally let go Brian looked dazed slightly Jimmy knew how he felt. His eyes followed Brian as he jumped down from the stage. He walked over to Jimmy with a shy expression on his face, holding out a hand for Jimmy to take.  
With their fingers entwined and walking away from the stage, the rest of their co-workers started to disperse and get back to their booths. 

“You know it’s just as well you like me, because no one wanted to kiss me at the booth.” Jimmy felt his hand being squeezed by Brian’s. 

“That’s because I had to pay Beverly a $100 so no one would kiss you.” Brian felt himself being shoved by Jimmy who was laughing. “Was worth every cent.”


End file.
